Love At West Jasper High
by Tman210
Summary: Humphrey Ashcroft is in grade 11 and is struggling with his love life and the relationship between himself and his father and four older brothers. Life is hard but Humphrey is determined to win the heart of his dream girl, Kate Hale, and patch things up with his family. But he will have to face many challenges on the way. Rated M: for language, violence, and future lemons. Anthro
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfic! I'm so thrilled to bring this story to life and I hope you all like it. Please read and review and I will try to update as much as possible. Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this fanfic are property of the creators of Alpha and Omega. They are in no way what so ever my own characters and are being used strictly for entertainment.**

**- Tman210**

* * *

Love at West Jasper High

Chapter 1

Humphrey's POV: I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock. I didn't know why I felt so excited to go to school today; nothing good ever happened to me there anyway. My name is Humphrey Ashcroft I'm 17 years old. I live with my alcoholic father, David, and my two older brothers, Alec and Shawn. My mother died when I was six. I have two other older brothers, besides Alec and Shawn, their names are Colt and Adam. Colt is a police deputy and Adam is in prison for drug dealing. I don't hate my family, if anything I feel bad for them.

I got up out of bed and took a hot shower, when I finished my shower I dried off and spiked my messy silver hair with a handful of gel. I than put on a black t-shirt, a pair of tattered blue jeans, a pair of tattered black sneakers, a spiked belt, a spiked collar, and a leather vest before downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw my father sitting at the table two empty cans of beer sat in front of him. "Good morning David" I said, I haven't called him dad since his drinking intensified; I couldn't bring my self to call him my father. "I'm your father boy show some damn respect! and grab me a beer will ya?" David ordered. "Yes sir" I replied as I opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk and a can of Bud Light for David. I handed David his beer then grabbed a box of frosted flakes. I poured a bowl full, added the milk, and began to eat.

While I ate Alec came downstairs he was 18 years old and in his last year of high school. Alec had long jet black fur and green eyes. He had a fairly athletic build and a scar on the right side of his bottom lip; a scar he received after getting decked while protecting me from Garth Scott, the captain of West Jasper Highs football team, the West Side Howlers. "Morning Humphrey, are you ready for school?" Alec asked. "Yeah I am, is Shawn driving us?" I asked Alec. "No he's hung over, I don't think he's even going to school today" Alec replied. "Oh well, he's all ready been held back once, if he wants to repeat grade 12 a third time it's his choice" I told Alec who just nodded his head before returning to the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was making. "Are you gonna try to score with Kate?" Alec asked. " You knowI don't have a chance with her, she's with Garth remember?" I replied. "Garth is an asshole, she can do better" Alec told me. "I won't disagree with you" I said. "You stupid punk kids! Stop worrying about love, you won't find it and if you do it will just leave you" David shouted in a condescending tone. A wave of anger grew through me; who was David to tell me whether or not I should love or not? Just because he has given up on love doesn't mean I have to. I felt like bashing his jaw in right then and there but Alec gave me a warning look and I managed to get a hold of my emotions. "Let's go Humphrey, we need to get to school" Alec told me. I grabbed my backpack and followed my brother out to our truck.

I hadn't said good-bye to my father; I didn't even want to think about him. The only person I wanted to think about was the girl of my dreams, Kate Hale, the head of the cheer squad, one of my closest childhood friends, and Garth Scott's girlfriend. Kate had long, golden wavy hair, amber-colored eyes, tan-colored fur, and white fur on her belly and chest. She had a toned athletic body, soft beautiful legs, a perfect hour-glass figure, an amazing smile, a round and firm butt, and perfect B cup breasts. But that was just her physical appearance; she had an amazing personality and unlike most girls on the cheer squad she was sweet and friendly. Kate was an intelligent model student and I had never loved someone so much but I could never have her; she belonged to Garth, not a nerdy, anti social, delinquent like me. The truth was a hard pill to swallow; but I had no choice but to accept it the facts were all against me anyway.

"Don't let dad get to you Humphrey, he's just drunk" Alec told me."He's not drunk, he's dad" I replied. Alec pulled over to the side of the road and locked the doors. "What are you doing?!" I asked. "Something is bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is" Alec replied. "You wouldn't understand" I said. "I could try, if you would just tell me" Alec said. "Just forget about it, okay?" I responded. "I'm not just gonna forget about it Humphrey! We're brothers we need to trust each other and have each others backs! So what's bothering you" He asked. "It's everything all right! Mom's death, Dad's drinking, Adam's imprisonment, Kate's relationship status, school, everything! Everything in life is fucked up Alec and it's never going to improve!" I told my brother. Alec just looked at me before resting his hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes, and beginning to speak. "I know things feel hopeless Humphrey, but I promise you things will get better. I'm not sure when; but they will. Until than you need to stay strong and get up on your feet no matter how many times you get knocked back down. I know that's easier said then done but if anyone can do it it's you; you've been through so much all ready" Alec told me. After removing his hand from my shoulder Alec began to drive again.

When we reached West Jasper High Alec parked the truck and I went to meet up with my friends Mooch Mason, Salty Jones, and Shaky Rollins. As I walked into the school I accidentally bumped into Kate, she had dropped her books and I bent down to help her pick them up. Kate was wearing a white tank top, a bra with red straps I figured the rest of her bra was red as well, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white high heels. "Sorry about that Kate" I said as I handed her the last of her books. "It's okay Humphrey, thanks for helping me pick up my books" she said. Just then our moment alone disrupted by an extremely muscular wolf with brown fur, slicked back brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a black football jersey the logo on the front said "West Side Howlers" a big letter "C" was on the left side of his jersey. The writing on the back said "#1, Scott". He had a pair of tattered blue jeans on, a pair of black sneakers, and a white muscle shirt under his jersey. There was no mistaking this wolf's identity; everyone in Jasper Park knew who he was and if they didn't his gang of football players and himself would be more than happy to make sure that they did. The wolf was none other than the biggest jerk in Jasper Park, the captain of the West Side Howlers, and Kate's boyfriend; Garth Scott. "Hey Omega! What are you doing talking to my girl?!" Garth shouted.

In West Jasper High popularity was sorted into three groups; the most popular group was the Alpha's which consisted mainly of the Cheerleaders, Football Players, and other sports players. The next group was the Beta's, average, everyday students. Then there was the Omega's the outcasts, the lowest of the low, the freaks, the nerds, the posers, the retards, the poor, and the worthless. The Omega's were looked down on by the Beta's, the Alpha's, and most of Jasper Park. The worst part is that I am an Omega.

"Garth it's okay, Humphrey was just helping me pick up my books" Kate told Garth. "Did I ask you?" Garth asked. "Garth please-" "DID I ask you?" Garth asked angrily. "No" Kate replied. "No I didn't, so shut the fuck up!" Garth spat. "HEY ASSHOLE! Don't talk to her like that!" I spat Garth responded by slamming me against a wall. "What are you gonna do about it coyote?" Garth asked. "I'm gonna bash your skull in" I replied. "Ohhh I'm so scared! please all-powerful being spare me I have seen the error of my ways! Please forgive me for my sins" Garth cried in a mocking voice; this caused all of his followers, except for Kate and defense player Hutch Murdoch, to burst out laughing. All of a sudden Garth got serious. "Keep away from Kate or I'll bury you" Garth threatened. "Go to hell!" I hissed. "I can see I'm gonna have to give you a lesson in showing respect to your superiors" Garth said calmly then began to raise his fist. "Mr. Scott!" A voice called out before Garth could strike. The voice began to Principle Monroe, an old friend of my mom and dad. "What's going on?" Principle Monroe asked.

Garth let me go and turned to face Principle Monroe; he had a huge fake smile on his face. "Principle Monroe! Looking sharp as usual" Garth complimented. "Stop kissing up Mr. Scott, I found you preparing to remove Mr. Ashcroft's face from his skull and I want to know what he possibly could have done to force you to resort to violence!" Principle Monroe said; completely ignoring Garth's compliment. "Don't worry about me Principle Monroe, he hits like a toddler anyway" I said. Garth flashed me an angry glare before turning his attention to Principle Monroe. "Be that as it may Mr. Ashcroft, I will not allow violence in the halls of this school" Principle Monroe told me. "Seriously Principle Monroe we were just messing around, I wasn't really going to hit him" Garth said. "Now you've resorted to lying? Mr. Scott I want to see you in my office after school today" Principle Monroe told Garth. "Tonight! I have practice tonight, I have to be-" "MR. SCOTT! You should have thought about that before threatening to assault another student and lying to me after I caught you in the act. Now I WILL see you after school and YOU will be there unless you want to be taken off of the team for the rest of the season! Are we clear?" Principle Monroe asked. "Yes sir" Garth muttered. "Pardon me?" Principle Monroe asked. "Yes sir" Garth replied. "Good, now all of you get to class!" Principle Monroe ordered and walked off.

"Come on Garth, he's not worth it" Hutch said as he led Garth away. "This isn't over Coyote, I'll get back at you, come on Kate!" Garth ordered and led her away. Kate looked back at me, she had an apologetic look on her face and she mouthed an apology before walking away. My thoughts about what had just happened were interrupted when Alec walked over to me. "Hey brother are you all right?" Alec asked. "Yeah I'm okay, leave it to Garth to ruin a good moment" I said before continuing to my first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2, I managed to update faster than I thought I would. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I put a lot of effort into it and I'm very proud of it, fair warning there are a few fights in this chapter and there will be blood so if you are disturbed or offended by gore you may not be a big fan of this chapter, as this chapter clearly states why I gave this fanfic a M rating; however I suggest you read anyway as the next chapter will not make sense if you don't. Also I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review chapter one, I got quite a few reviews from some very popular authors whom I have a huge amount of respect for; I love reading your reviews and I am very greteful to everyone who review, followed, or favorited. Anyway I'll end this blurb now and let you move on to the story I hope you enjoy the seocnd chapter of LaWJH, don't forget to read and review. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Humphrey's POV: First period went by quickly, mechanics was one of my best classes. Second period was English; it was also the only class that I shared with Kate. My english class was taught by Ms. Livingston, a mid-aged woman who was well liked by staff and students alike. When I entered class I said a quick hello to Ms. Livingston before sitting down at my regular seat. Moments later Kate walked in and sat next to me, she had put on a red hoodie and had tied her hair back in a ponytail. "Hi Humphrey" she said in her soft, sweet, angelic voice. "Hi Kate, how was first period?" I asked. "It was good, how was it for you?" Kate asked. "It was productive, I'm currently repairing a 1998 Toyota Camry that a retired teacher brought in and abandoned. Mr. Shields says that if I can fix it up he'll let me keep it; so I'm completely ripping out the old engine and replacing it, gutting the interior and adding leather seats and a new radio, re-painting it, and changing the tires" I replied. "Sounds like you have a busy schedule, by the way I'm sorry about Garth" Kate said. I gave a sigh and looked her in the eyes. "Kate, you don't need to apologize for Garth. The guy is a jerk and that's the only thing to it, don't worry about me I can handle him" I told her. "I know, I just feel so weak and helpless when I see him hurt you. You deserve better Humphrey just because you're an omega doesn't mean you should be treated like dirt" Kate said. "Unfortunately, that's exactly what it means. Omega's are treated like dirt because we're freaks and outcasts we aren't supposed to be liked, if we were we would be Betas" I told Kate. "You're not a freak Humphrey, you are a kind, sweet, good-hearted wolf; a matter of fact you're more of an Alpha than Garth or any of his followers" Kate reassured me, I responded by smiling at her. "Do you really think so?" I asked. "Without a doubt" Kate replied.

The rest of the period went by smoothly, it wasn't long before the lunch bell rang. "Bye Humphrey!" Kate called as she stood up and started to walk away. "See ya, Kate" I said ,before packing my things into my back pack and leaving the I entered the cafeteria I bought my lunch and sat with Salty, Shaky, Mooch, and Alec. "Hey Humphrey, we heard about your run in with Garth earlier" Salty said. "What about it?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Garth is pissed off; according to some of the Betas he's planning to jump you some time" Salty replied. "Let him, I'm not afraid of him" I said. "Well you should be, Garth was mad enough when you talked to Kate. Now that he blames you for making him him miss the football practice tonight he's gonna beat the hell out of you" Mooch told me. "No he won't, Garth is a pussy he doesn't have it in him" I said. All of a sudden a hand gripped my shoulder tightly,

I looked backwards to see Garth and his crew behind me. He had put on his red, white, and black varsity West Jasper High School jacket earlier and he had a calm look on his face. "Talking about me behind my back? I find it funny that you have the gall to call me a pussy; why don't you say it to my face" Garth said calmly. "Let me go and I will!" I spat. Garth responded by violently shaking me. "Shut up smart ass!" Garth growled. Alec stood up and took a step towards Garth, he was cut off by two football players. "Come on Scott just back off!" Alec shouted. Garth turned his head towards Alec and glared at him. "Or what Ashcroft? Are you gonna fight me?" Garth asked. "I'll tear you limb from limb!" Alec spat. "The last time we fought I decked you in the jaw and put you on your ass! I don't see how you could tear me apart" Garth mocked. "That was a cheap shot Garth, your followers had my hands held behind my back, in a fair fight I'd put you in the fuckin' hospital" Alec told Garth. "Those are strong words, but this fight is between me and the Coyote; BOYS! Take this Omega loser to the parking lot, I have some unfinished business to attend to!" Garth ordered. Two football players grabbed me and began to drag me away. "Let him go!" Alec exclaimed as he ran towards Garth, who turned around and hit Alec straight in the nose with a haymaker that sent him sprawling to the ground; Garth cracked his neck before walking over to the other players.

Garth's boys dragged me to the parking lot and tossed onto the asphalt, Garth and his followers began to kick and stomp on me, I screamed in pain every time their attacks connected. When they stopped Garth picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "You think you can get away with trying to steal my girl?" Garth asked, before punching me in the face and throwing me to the ground. Garth climbed on top of me pinning me. "You think you can get away with getting me busted by the principle?" Garth asked, he than punched me in the face again. "You think you can get away with talking shit about me too your Omega friends?" Garth asked before going crazy and throwing punches repeatedly at my face.

Kate's POV: I was walking outside, when I heard yelling and screaming. I looked at the parking lot to see the football team all grouped up together. I immediately knew something was wrong. I ran over to the football team horror struck me when I saw what was happening. Garth had Humphrey pinned down and was continuously punching him in the face. "I CALL THE SHOTS AROUND HERE OMEGA! NOT YOU!" Garth hissed. I couldn't stand seeing this anymore, before Garth could strike again I ran forwards and grabbed his arm. "That's enough Garth! You're going to kill him, stop it!" I screamed at him, Garth stood up and glared at me. "YOU FUCKING SLUT! I bet you actually want to screw this pathetic piece of trash!" Garth shouted. "Fuck you Garth, we're over!" I told him. Garth's glare turned to a look of pure rage than he did something I had not expected. He raised his hand and forcefully backhanded me, I feel to the ground and held my stinging face as tears began to fill my eyes.

Humphrey's POV: I was in pain I looked up to see Garth standing in front of Kate, she had just broken up with him. Just than Garth smacked Kate across the face she fell to the ground and Garth towered over her. I was overcome with boiling rage, before he could do anymore harm to her I stood up and ran at im. I tackled him to the ground and began throwing punches at him like my life depended on it. All of a sudden Garth's followers grabbed me and pulled me off of him. Garth stood up and glared at me with pure hatred his face was badly bruised and swollen, his nose was bleeding, and blood matted his once-slicked back hair to his face. "I'm going to fucking kill you Coyote!" Garth hissed and began to advance on me. Just than I heard someone scream Garth's name. Garth turned to see Alec stumble out of the school his nose, which was most likely broken, was gushing blood and his shirt was covered in a red stain. Salty, Shaky, Mooch, Hutch, and a large group of Omega's followed him. "Leave my brother alone!" Alec spat. "Come and get him Garth screamed. Alec and his followers charged forwards Omega's and Alpha's were throwing punches and tackling each other all over the parking lot.

I managed to get free and charged Garth, we through fists left and right it wasn't long before I managed to get Garth in a choke hold, I held on as tightly as possible I had every intention to kill him and I damn well would have done it; but that all changed when Can-do Ryerson passed Garth his switch blade. I didn't have time to react I felt a sharp pain in my torso I let Garth go and stumbled back I looked down and the large crimson mess that was staining my shirt and the small knife that stuck into my side; dammit the son of a bitch stabbed me! I heard Kate scream in horror as I fell to the ground. Time seemed to stand still, everyone had stopped fighting and stared in fear. Alec screamed "NO!" as he charged forwards, tackled Garth, and swung at him with everything he had; no one stopped him not even the football players.

I saw Kate run over and kneel next to me, tears streaming down her cheeks, in that moment everything sped up I began to scream in pain as my adrenaline rush wore off. Kate placed her hands on my wound trying slow the bleeding. "Humphrey? Listen to me! You'll be all right I need you to stay with me" Kate told me. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Kate screamed, I saw Hutch pull out his phone. Alec finished pounding on Garth and ran over to me and Kate. "Humphrey? No, no, no! This isn't happening GOD DAMMIT!" Alec cried. "Alec he's gonna be all right, we're going to help him" Kate assured my brother. "Paramedics are on the way" I heard Hutch say.

I felt the pain begin to fade I grabbed Kate's hand and looked her in the eyes, she was crying and I knew how this was going to end. "Kate... I have to tell you something... incase I don't make it-" "NO HUMPHREY! Don't you think like that for a second!" Kate told me. "Kate... I... I love... y-" that's all I managed to say before blacking out the last things I heard was Kate screaming "NO!" and what sounded like "don't leave me", the sound of the sirens of an approaching ambulance, and my slowing heart beat. I saw my life begin to flash by, almost like a movie; than everything went black.

* * *

Oh no! Humphrey's been mortally wounded I hope he's able to pull through. On the bright side Kate broke up with Garth, IF Humphrey survives maybe he'll get a chance with her. Keep on the lookout for the next update and don't forget to review later everyone! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Tman210 is back! I'd like to apologize for the wait, thanks for your patience! I've been extremely busy preparing for exams how ever I'm done with school for the summer so you can expect to see me update much more often. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review chapters one and two of LaWJH, I read each and every one of your reviews and I'd like to give a big shout out to all my fans! So one again thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following; so without further ado here is chapter 3 of LaWJH.**

**- Tman210**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kate's POV: It has been two hours since Humphrey arrived at the West Jasper General Hospital. Doctors told me that Humphrey was stable, but he had to stay so they could monitor him. My cheeks were stained by tears as I sat in the Intensive Care Unit next to a unconcious Humphrey and held his hand. I thought back to everything that happened, me breaking up with Garth, Humphrey attacking him, Alec, Hutch, and a large group of omega's coming to the rescue, and Garth stabbing Humphrey with Can-do's switch blade. I had never been more afraid in my entire life; the ambulance arrived just as Humphrey blacked out. The paramedics immediately performed CPR. I felt a wave of hopelessness wash over me; Humphrey was dead. My best friend was dead and there was nothing I could do; but the paramedics managed to bring him back from death's cold fingers. As soon as Humphrey was breathing again he was loaded onto a gurney and rushed to the hospital for emergency treatment. I had only been with him ten minutes now and I was overcome with happiness. A doctor told me that Humphrey was lucky to still be alive, due to the large red stain on his shirt, I didn't find that hard to believe.

Garth had been rushed to the hospital as well; he had been beaten to a pulp by Alec and had lost a lot of blood. I turned my head to see Garth hooked up to an EKG machine, his face was wrapped up with gauze apparently Alec beat him beyond recognition and Garth would need major facial reconstruction surgery performed; not that I cared. To be honest I wished Alec would come running in and pound Garth's face in even more; but Alec was giving his statement to the police and making arrangements for a lawyer. I didn't know if Alec wanted to press assault charges against Garth; even if he did I had a feeling only Humphrey could press charges, as much as I hated to admit it Garth had all the rights to press charges against Alec.

I turned away from Garth and focused completely on Humphrey, he looked so peaceful. I counted every slow breath Humphrey made than began to trace designs on his palm. I couldn't understand why I felt so calm when I was with him. Am I falling for him? That's crazy, right? Oh well as long as he is alive I will be happy.

Two weeks had passed since Humphrey the stabbing; school had started again and Humphrey was still in the hospital; Garth had awoken a week ago and was taken to the West Jasper Police Department for questioning. Humphrey woke up a few hours after Garth was taken away. I spent every evening with him; at first he was weak but his strength was slowly returning and in a matter of days he was moved from the Intensive Care Unit to a normal room. I tried helping him the best I could; I felt like I owed him that much. After school I went to visit Humphrey, when I arrived at his room I saw him sitting in his hospital bed watching TV. "Hi Humphrey" I said as I walked in and sat next to him. "Hey Kate, how are you?" Humphrey asked. "I'm good thanks, how are you feeling?" Kate asked. "I'm feeling a lot better, according to Doctor Cade I'll be able to leave in a few days" Humphrey told Kate. "That's awesome Humphrey!" I exclaimed. "Yeah I'm getting sick of hospital food" Humphrey said with a small laugh. I let out a small giggle as well and smiled at him; even in the darkest times Humphrey still found a way to make me laugh.

"So what happened to Barf?" Humphrey asked. "No charges have been laid yet, Alec felt that you should decide whether charges would be pressed or not, your brother Colt is going to drop by sometime and talk to you about pressing charges. Garth has been expelled from West Jasper High and the entire football team besides Hutch has been suspended for the rest of the season. Rumour has it that Garth's dad was so mad he threatened to disown Garth if anything like this ever happened again; Garth is going to East Jasper High School now and he's being closely watched by the schools on-site police officer and all the teachers" I told Humphrey. "I'm glad he got what was coming to him" Humphrey said.

"Kate, do you think you could help me with something?" Humphrey asked. "What do you need help with?" I asked. "I want to try to walk, do you think you could give me a hand up?" Humphrey asked. "Are you sure you're strong enough to walk yet?" I asked. "Only one way to find out" he said. I stood up and he put his arm over my shoulder and helped him stand up straight; Humphrey leaned against me for a few moments, he was a little heavy but nothing I couldn't handle, when he was comfortable he took a step and stumbled forwards I managed to catch him before he fell. "It's okay, I'm all right" he told me before lowering his arm from my shoulder.

Humphrey's POV: I lowered my arm and stood on my own for the first time in two weeks; I felt more strong than I ever felt before. I slowly took a step forwards followed by another one, before long I had managed to walk to the TV on the other side of the room. Just than the door opened and Doctor Patrick Cade, a middle-aged wolf with brown fur, walked in. "Mr. Ashcroft it's nice to see you on your feet finally, how are you feeling?" Doctor Cade asked me. "Better than ever!" I said. "That's great! I take it your beautiful girl friend here helped you get on your feet" Doctor Cade teased. "We're not dating" Kate and I said at the same time. "Oh really? I would've sworn you to were together, when you were unconscious you muttered Kate's name constantly" Doctor Cade told me. "I-I-I Did?" I asked. "Oh yeah you never shut up about her. A look of fear and nervousness grew on my face and I began to blush, Kate gave a small giggle. "Oh well it's not my business; however Humphrey judging from the fact that you can support yourself freely now you should be able to leave as early as tomorrow we just have to remove the stitches and get you to sign some papers than you can go" Doctor Cade told me. "Really?! That's great news; thank you Doctor Cade that's great news" I said.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and grey and white wolf in his late twenties walked in he was wearing a police uniform; the wolf was my eldest brother Deputy Colt Ashcroft. "Hey little bro, it's nice to see you again you had me scared" Colt said as he walked over and embraced me in warm hug. "Hi Colt" I said as I hugged him back. "Humphrey I know you just woke up last week but we need to discuss what we're going to do about Garth" Colt said. "We're not going to do anything about Garth, he's not worth any extra stress" I said. "Don't you want to press charges on him?" Colt asked. "No I don't, he's not worth it Barf has all ready been given enough punishment I don't want to waste my time with him anymore" I told Colt. "All right, I understand if you ever need anything I've got your back. Take care Humphrey" Colt said as he smiled at me before turning around and leaving. "Well I think you're in good hands here so I'll be going, if you need anything just call for a nurse and they'll alert me see you guys later" Doctor Cade said before leaving the room and closing the door.

I walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, Kate walked over and sat down next to me. "Were you serious about not pressing charges against Garth?" Kate asked. "Yeah I was, he's not a problem anymore I say to hell with him from now on I'm just going to focus on living my life to the fullest" I told Kate. Just than I saw a tear roll down the side of her cheek. "Kate... Are you okay?" I asked. Kate replied by wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder, and bursting into tears. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I'm so sorry Humphrey... I-I was so afraid... I thought Garth had killed you... I-I-I wouldn't be able to go on living if you died... B-because-" Kate stopped and began to cry harder. "Because why?" I asked with concern. Kate lifted her head, wiped her tears, looked me in the eyes and spoke. "Because I realized just how much better my life was with you in it and how warm and special you make me feel and how much... I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Will Humphrey admit his true feelings to Kate? Will Garth ever appear in Humphrey's life again, will I update the story faster than I did this time? Find out in Chapter four of Love at West Jasper High.**

**Ps. Don't be disappointed if the story is not updated again this week I'm going camping all weekend so I doubt I will get a chance to update before than since I haven't even started writing chapter four. Thanks for reading don't forget to review. :D**


	4. LaWJH update

**Hey guys sorry but this isn't chapter four, I'd also like to apologize for my absence over the summer. I've spent my summer visiting my mom, going to summer camp, and traveling. This is an update on the future of LaWJH, If you have had any doubts about the fate of this fanfic I'm going to shoot down those doubts right now; I have not given up on LaWJH and I don't intend to give up on it. The reason I have not updated in a few months is because like I've said I've had a very busy summer, I've been experiencing writers block, and I lost the file that held the portion of chapter 4 which I had written which was very devastating for me; I most definitely not be typing my chapters in my e-mail app on my IPhone again from now on I will be using the Evernote app on my phone and computer to do my writing. Now for the exciting news! While dealing with writers block I decided to do some work on a project that I had been working on before starting on LaWJH, I did not originally intend to publish this project but I've had a change of heart recently and I am proud to announce that sometime over the next two-three weeks I will be uploading the first chapter of my new Alpha and Omega Fanfic: The E-Team. The Fanfic will be an anthro story that features Humphrey, Garth, Hutch, Can-do, Winston, Kate, Eve, Tony, Lilly, and some new OC's. I can't wait to bring my new project to life; so keep your eyes open because my new project will be published in the not to distant future. Thanks for your continued support everyone and I'll see YOU in the reviews for The E-Team; take care and have a good rest of the summer everyone!**

**P.S. since I respect and love my readers so much and because I'm such a nice guy here's the list of characters in E-Team (including my OC's):**

**E-Team (Extreme Team):**

Humphrey "Cyote" Edwards- Team leader, former Jasper Park Marines solider, fast, honorable, loves to joke around but can take things seriously.

Garth "Alpha" Parker- Tough guy, second in command, has a soft spot for cute girls and animals.

Hutch Greene- Quiet, fast, stealthy, extremely intelligent.

Can-do Morrison- Cocky, egotistical, arrogant, self obsessed, talented with a gun, loves to be the center of attention.

Wyatt Hawk (OC)- The newest member of the team he is a former FBI agent and the son of a Navy SEAL's General

Senator Winston White- The co-founder of the E-Team next to Humphrey and Garth, he is a retired Senator.

**Terrorists:**

Hans Kristoff (OC)- A former member of a Russian extremist group, founder of the terrorist organization WOLVERINE, a black belt in karate and a master of disguise.

Salty Miller- One of Humphrey's closest friends a former member of the original E-Team

Shaky Rhodes- Another friend of Humphrey's and former member of the E-Team

Mooch Harwell- Best friends with Humphrey, Salty, and Shaky and former member of the E-Team.

Damon Marco (OC)- A convicted serial killer and terrorist who is on the run after escaping Jasper Parks top maximum security prison Damon is mentally insane, strong, deadly, smart, and cruel.

**Other characters:**

Kate White- Winston's daughter she has a romantic interest in Humphrey

Lilly White- Kate's sister she is shy and quiet she has a major crush on Garth

General Tony Parker- Garth's father, he Is estranged from his son and has not spoken to him since the E-Team was forced to go AWOL.

Eve White- Kate and Lilly's mother

General Johnathan Hawk (OC)- Wyatt's father he is a former Jasper Park Navy SEALs general.

Edward Kane (OC)- A British business man who plays a very important role in the story.


End file.
